


Winter

by Etrangere



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere





	Winter

Winter is a time for joy. For snowball fights (red gloves not so conspicuous for once), and hot chocolate, and drawing patterns over the window’s frost (Hokuto writes names and a heart, but he doesn’t look at them and the writing’s meaningless).

Winter is a time for laughter, for camaraderie. For building snowmen-

_(He kind of looks like you Sei-chan!_

_Really? Do you think I am that cold a person?)_

Winter is upon them, now. It might be their last. Subaru doesn’t want the end of seasons, yet he cannot help but dread springtime.

Spring is a time for despair.


End file.
